The Truth About Love
by Captain America's First Lady
Summary: Xin Uzumaki and her friends have opened a cafe and jewelry store. College is nearly over and they will be moving on to better jobs but are realizing they are all single. Enter our lovely boys. Who will find love? Multiple pairings, multiple triggers, please forgive me if it sucks but please be nice. Main pairings: KibaxOC, GaaraxOC, NaruHina, ItachixOC, SasuSaku, and more...


**Hello everyone, this is my first story on here and quite frankly, I hope it's good. I'm gonna do my best not to make it Mary Sue or boring but please bear with me and be nice. If you think something is wrong or a detail error or something was repeated or I fucked up somewhere, please let me know. Other than that please enjoy.**

 **The pairings are as follows:**

 **SasukexSakura**

 **NarutoxHinata**

 **ShikamaruxTemari**

 **SaixIno**

 **ChojixKarui**

 **NejixTenten**

 **KibaxOOC**

 **LeexOOC**

 **GaaraxOOC**

 **KankuroxOOC**

 **ItachxOOC**

 **ShinoxOOC**

 **As well as many one sided pairings, flirtations, people who in general wanna break up happy couples, creeps, perverts, and more.**

 **Also, trigger warnings include: mentions of abuse, abusive language, mentions of rape, LGBT issues, possible homophobia, arson, domestic violence, assault, violence, sex, lots and lots of sex coming in future chapters, stress, anxiety, discussions of mental health, PTSD, mentions of suicide, pregnancy, unplanned pregnancy, possible mentions of abortion, miscarriage, drugs, use of drugs, selling of drugs, creepy people, rude language, fat-phobia, fat-shaming, skinny-shaming, slut-shaming, every kind of shaming, adulthood, and so many more. I'm giving you as many warnings as I can and I want to apologize in advance, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **This will be rated M for Mature, mainly due to sex and some people's foul mouths, and also triggers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe in any way, shape, or form. If only I did. Everyone would be married with lots of happy babies and good endings. Bless you Kishimoto-sensei.**

On a bright Monday morning Xinako Uzumaki awoke to the sounds of her alarm going off and her older brother Naruto screaming at what she guessed was either the stove or the TV. She tiredly pressed the off button on her alarm, but didn't get out of bed quite yet. All she wanted was five more minutes of sleep after her late night the night before. Just five more minutes. Five…more…minutes…zzz

"Sis! Hey, sister!" she heard her brother shouting again even louder than before and she pulled her face out of her pillow. It sounded like he was right outside her door he was shouting so loud. It was a miracle their neighbors hadn't gotten them kicked out for noise complaints. Her hands clenched into her sheets trying to resist the urge to walk out the door and beat her brother within an inch of his life with nothing but her fists and a fuzzy sock. "Xin! Are you ever gonna wake up!? Don't you have to go to work?!" She unclenched her hands and realized he wasn't wrong. What time was it? She leaned up on one arm and threw the warm blanket off her body. She was dressed in only a black tank top and her underwear. It was times like this she was grateful her door had a lock on it and her brother had learned the hard way not to barge in on her in the mornings.

She swung her legs off the bed and stepped onto her bright purple plush carpet. She grabbed a pair of Wonder Woman themed pajama pants off the floor and pulled them on before exiting her room. When she walked into the kitchen her brother was already dressed in his usual orange and black nightmare of a track suit and sneakers. He was so embarrassing. She had actually seen this man scratch himself with a fork and then use it again while drinking expired milk and needing a shave. How the hell her friend Hinata found her brother attractive was beyond Xin's understanding.

"Brother Dearest, must you be so motherfucking loud in the morning? Unlike you, I actually enjoy my sleep and want to get more of it." She said grabbing at the milk on the table. Naruto had made himself a simple bowl of cereal and a banana. Xin took a drink straight from the carton and went for the bowls on the top shelf deciding a bowl of cereal would be fine.

"You're the one who said you had work today." Naruto Uzumaki countered glaring at his younger twin.

Xinako and Naruto were twins whose parents had both died when they were very little. They had been adopted by their guardian, Iruka Umino, but they had both moved out and gotten an apartment together once they started college a few years ago. Naruto was the stereotypical blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skin energetic ADHD child while Xin had the same blue eyes, but her hair was white and went just past her waist, her skin was much paler than her brother's and she was about a foot shorter than he was. Naruto's blonde hair was unruly and unkempt while Xin's was braided perfectly down her back with no hair out of place. Xin was a quiet, bookish person with a penchant for listening to music and spending her nights alone at home. Naruto was always out with friends and never slowed down for anything. Xin had several tattoos decorating her incredibly pale skin while Naruto had little whiskers across his face, but they were just something he had been born with. Neither could explain them. Both Xin and Naruto were in their last year of college finishing up their degrees. Xin was a Liberal Studies major and was finishing up her teaching credentials while Naruto, surprisingly, was a Business and Economics major which he kept quiet about. Despite being twins, the two couldn't have been more different and that had caused numerous problems their whole lives. It was a miracle they hadn't killed each other yet. They had been fighting since they were in the womb.

"Naru, the shop doesn't even open until 11, and its Sakura's turn to open. I'm not scheduled until then and it's like 8am! And for the record, I was up late doing the schedule for the café so you can kindly shut the fuck up and let me fucking sleep you blond jackass. Not everyone wants to be up at the crack of Satan's ass in the morning to go running or whatever it is you do at this time of day." She peeked at the clock on the stove to confirm her time.

"Someone's sensitive this morning. It's not that time of the month already is it?" Naruto knew in an instant he had fucked up. Xin's eyes went wide and the spoon in her hand suddenly looked as though it had become a deadly weapon. Naruto went wide-eyed and was scared. His chair scratched the floor as he backed up.

"You sexist bastard! I'm gonna break your goddamn dick off for that! See if you ever have sex with anyone ever again after I remove it with a damn spoon!" Xin reacted with a scream and quickly threw her spoon at Naruto's face. Naruto barely missed the spoon hitting his face and heard it smack against the wall. He was up in an instant as his very angry sister was standing up with fury etched into her face. Naruto quickly grabbed his backpack off his chair and bolted for the door. He managed to slam it shut right as Xin hurled his empty bowl at the door. It shattered against the door frame and Xin swore for a solid minute before realizing the mess that had been made. It may have been Naruto's fault but if she didn't clean it then no one ever would.

She sighed heavily and grabbed the broom and dustpan in the corner to clean up. She used a rag to wipe up the drops of milk. She placed the spoons and her empty bowl in the sink while the shattered remains of Naruto's bowl went into the garbage bin. With a heavy sigh of annoyance she retreated to her room to try to get a little more sleep before she had to go to work. She was gonna get him back for this later.

Xin walked out of her house and straight to her car at 10:30am dressed in her usual attire of a black long sleeve top and black jeans. Her white sweater was decorated with a pair of grey angel wings across the back was slung over her arm. Her white hair was freshly washed and braided. She had her backpack with her wallet, phone, and tools ready on her shoulder. Her brother hadn't texted her yet so that meant he was staying far away from her today, which was smart of him. She headed out and was at work within fifteen minutes.

...

Xin parked on the street and stepped out making sure to grab her backpack before she walked in the door. She shut and locked it behind her. They still had fifteen minutes until they opened. There were a few loyal customers waiting to come in. The café was already alive with the sounds of her friends cooking and prepping tables. Someone had plugged in the café iPod so a playlist was playing in the background. Xin walked in taking in the sight of Ino bent over a table cleaning and Aia counting the register to make sure it was all there. Xin wasn't one to ignore a nice booty presenting itself regardless of gender, but Ino was clearly visible to the outside world and they had a couple customers already waiting to come in and there was no reason for them to get a look.

"That's a good look for you Ino!" Xin called out making Ino shoot up from the table and turn around in shock. She was dressed in a short purple skirt and purple tank top with a white apron that had her name embroidered on it. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail that fell down her back and had her blonde bangs flipped over one side of her face. Her lips were covered in pink strawberry lip gloss and her makeup was on point as usual.

"Xin! Could you not say shit like that!?" Ino Yamanaka was very much like Xin's brother in the sense she was also a platinum blonde with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was long, lean, and had quite a bit going for her in the chest department. Xin was never surprised when Ino would announce she had a new man in her life. Ino could have any man she wanted and she knew it. She was always going on dates or had customers flirting with her. Xin, on the other hand, rarely went on dates and rarely had a boyfriend. She wasn't like Ino. Ino was beautiful and she knew it. She knew it and she rocked it and used her beauty for all it's worth. She didn't take crap from anyone and was quick to start shouting at whoever had displeased her. Her temper was one to be feared. She was a feisty, fiery blonde and Xin liked her for it. Ino was also in her last year of college. She had a major in cosmetology, but was soon to take over her family's flower shop and become a florist full time once she finished school.

"Could you not flash the customers?" Xin said as she headed for the back to talk to Sakura. She passed by Aia who gave her a wave as she shut the register and went to help Ino finish cleaning the tables.

Aia Okiko was a short little cutie pie who looked younger than she actually was and was as adorable as she was intelligent which was really saying something. She had dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders framing her face and wide, childlike green eyes that made her look small and innocent. She was shorter than Xin standing at 4'10, quieter, hardly spoke a foul word unless she hurt herself, and rivaled their friend Hinata in her gentle mannerisms. Aia was quiet, small, bookish, and had a great passion for paleontology and dinosaurs. She was in the middle of finishing up her dissertation to earn her doctorate of paleontology and already had a BA in biological sciences such as evolution and genetics. Aia had spent every single summer cramming in extra classes and working her ass off to earn her doctorate early. She had been going to college and high school for two years and was already years ahead of their other friends. Six years of hard work had paid off as she was nearly done and would graduate with her friends and early for her degree level.

Xin walked into the back where everyone else was cooking and prepping before the opening. Sakura was leaned over a copy of the menu with a pen looking it over. Hinata was cooking. Sadara was scraping the stove and cursing. Shira and Tori were chatting on and off as they made coffee and tea and did the dishes. Xin walked over to where Sakura was standing.

"I finished the schedule for the week. Good thing school hasn't restarted yet." Xin pulled some papers out of her bag. Sakura looked up. Sakura was as pretty as Ino, if not prettier. Sakura had natural bright pink hair as soft and pink as the sakura blossoms she was named after and emerald green eyes that made men fall over themselves. She was pale, thin, lean, and much stronger than she looked. Even Naruto had had a major crush on her since they were 10 even after she had rejected him multiple times. They had had one date when they were 13 and that had been that. The dope still hadn't gotten the hint. It was almost embarrassing how much he wasn't getting the hint. Today, Sakura was dressed in a red top and white jean shorts with her apron on. Every girl had their name embroidered on their own special apron that they could decorate themselves. Her hair was held back with a red headband and Sakura's makeup was also perfectly done.

"Maybe for you. Some of us are earning doctorates and have to take extra classes. What is a vacation again?" Sakura commented with a heavy sigh. Xin had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. They had had this conversation too many times before. Sakura was finishing up her residency and would soon be a licensed Nurse Practitioner and would be working alongside her mentor, Tsunade, at the local clinic catering to those less fortunate and in need of Planned Parenthood type services. Like Aia, Sakura had sacrificed her social life and high school years to earn her doctorate early and still graduate with her friends. "Go ahead and post it on the board. Nikki can see it later. Everyone needs to know their hours before the new week starts."

"I made the one for the jewelry shop as well. I'll post that one in our spot. I better go make sure Tenten and Karui haven't burned it down." Xin turned to leave watching all the girls continue with their duties.

Hinata Hyuga was Xin's height with dark navy blue hair and wide lavender eyes of the typical Hyuga clan member. She was pale, thin, and had the largest cup size of all of their female friends. She definitely had given her two tickets to Titsburg when she hit puberty. It was surprising given that Hinata was the shyest and most timid person you would ever meet and never displayed any form of cleavage. She was very quiet, stuttered over her words, and hated confrontation. She was almost as terrified of people as Xin was. Despite all of this, Hinata was extremely beautiful. She was so freaking shy, but she was beautiful enough that if she wanted to she could have any man she wanted. What was the most interesting was the long time crush Hinata had had on Naruto, but she had never acted on it. If Naruto knew about the crush he never let on to anyone, including Xin. At least, not consciously. Hinata was dressed in a navy blue long sleeve top and black yoga pants with her embroidered apron. Hinata was in her last year as well and getting a degree to be a social worker. Xin hoped she had the stomach to handle it. Hinata was just too nice and polite to be a social worker but Xin wasn't gonna tell her that. Her family had been rude enough to her during her life.

Sadara Okiko was Aia's older cousin and in her last year of culinary school. Everyone usually called her "Dari" as a nickname even though she wasn't very fond of it. It was even embroidered on her apron much to her disdain. Sadara had long red hair that went to the middle of her back that she kept pulled back with flowery headbands and gray eyes that looked like smoke when she was mad. Sadara was slightly tanned, slender, but had a little bit of chub on her stomach and thighs, and rarely wore makeup. Sadara was a genius in the kitchen and often had new specials and experiments she liked to try out on their friends and even customers. On this day she was dressed in black jeans, a flowy green top, and her apron with wedges that she was struggling to wear. It was obvious the shoes were hurting her feet but she kept standing in them. Sadara was consistently being pressured by Ino and Sakura to act more girly and lose weight if she wanted a boyfriend. Xin didn't like it, but Sadara seemed to be listening to them despite Xin's insistence she stop. Sadara had terrible self confidence, not quite as bad as Hinata's or Xin's, but it was pretty bad.

Shira Watani was a rampant bisexual with a love of being young and never being held down. She dated mostly girls and had been known to be engaged for a brief period of time to one now and then. Shira was tall, strong, and had green hair that went past her shoulders with hazel eyes that liked to change colors. She was pale, always smiled, and was never without a cup of coffee close by. Shira was in the middle of her residency and was one more year away from becoming a pediatrician. Shira had taken her time with school unlike Sakura and Aia but she was still dedicated and hardworking. She was dressed in regular blue jean and a t shirt with Deadpool on it underneath her embroidered apron. Shira was the only girl among them who had decided she wanted children with absolute certainty. At least, she was the only one who voiced it. Xin knew she wanted children as did Hinata and Sakura. All the other girls were on the fence about it except both Ino and Karui who were adamant they would never have any. Shira, however, was vocal about having a big family as soon as possible and couldn't wait to be married and happy with her husband and kids. Xin understood her but wasn't gonna say anything.

Tori Yagani was a slightly taller girl than Xin with violet purple colored hair, sparkling brown eyes, and pale skin. She was angelic looking, skinnier than what should have been normal, and just exuded the word graceful. Tori was into dancing, singing, and acting with hopes of being on TV someday and starring in movies or dancing ballet for celebrities in an Opera house. Tori had never had a boyfriend or even a real date before and usually kept to herself unless she was with friends. Xin figured she was probably asexual if anything, but she didn't want to be rude and ask. Tori liked to dance around the café and knew the words to every song on the radio that they could put out. She was always happy, usually found reading, and enjoyed singing to herself while she was doing anything. No one had ever complained about her singing and many seemed to enjoy it so they were happy to let her continue. She was currently in the middle of singing "Oh Mio Babbino Caro" to herself as she worked. She was dressed in a long purple dress and her apron with flats.

Xin walked out of the café seeing the small line of people already waiting to come in and get their brunch. Xin checked the time. 10:55. Five more minutes. She walked next door seeing that the door was already unlocked, but there were no customers yet. The sign on the door was still flipped to closed. Xin shut the door behind her and walked into the back. In the back stood her friends, Tenten and Karui. Tenten was in the middle of filling display cases that were empty from Friday's sales and Karui was in the middle of checking the supplies to see what needed to be ordered. Xin was glad these two preferred to work in the shop as opposed to the café. It was nice to get the help.

Out of all of them, Karui had the darkest skin and the biggest smile. She also spent the most time at the gym and it definitely showed in the definition of her stomach and arms. The girl was a freaking beast. The girl spent more time lifting weights than she did going to class, but she was by no means stupid. Karui just enjoyed being a more physical person. However, she didn't let that stop her education. She was hotheaded like Ino, intelligent like Sakura, and quick to fight if anyone tried any crap. She was more like the girl's bodyguard half the time they were all together and she scared any guy that pissed her off. Her spiked red hair and yellow-brown eyes only seemed to add to her tough girl image. The only person she respected, besides her friends, was her Uncle, Killer Bee, a wannabe rapper, whom she loved very much, but was also consistently embarrassed by, but she respected him and loved him. He was a frequent customer and the girls always comped his coffee when he stopped by despite him insisting on paying. Karui was a Kinesiology major and was ready to become a personal trainer and quite frankly, she could get anyone into shape.

Tenten was similar to Karui in the sense she liked to be at the gym more than at work. She and Karui often snuck away from work to go pump iron in the gym. Tenten had this thing for weapons and loved collecting them. Her room at home was decorated in swords, knives, daggers, and various other weapons from all over the world. She just loved them. Xin did not understand her love of all things sharp and metal but she wasn't gonna bring anyone down. Tenten was also an Engineering major with a minor in mechanics and could fix a car and polish a knife in the same go. She could fix anything in a house and in a car. All she needed was tools and a phone to look up anything else. She frequently fixed everyone's cars and kept everyone's appliances in tip top condition. Tenten had long chocolate colored brown hair she kept tied in two buns on each side of her head and big sparkling brown eyes. She had clearly defined arms, abs, amazing legs, an ass tighter than a nun's habit, and looked like she kick the ass of any man who tried to breath wrong in her direction. Today, she wore a Chinese style top and blue yoga pants.

"Morning ladies, ready to make your paycheck?" Xin asked sitting at her work station. The newest project she had been working on was still sitting in the same place she'd left it since Friday. Xin had developed a talent many years ago for making jewelry. When the girls had opened the café they had opened a jewelry/accessory shop next door to it and so far it was all going well. Xin made custom orders for various events such as weddings and local theaters. This included headbands, flower crowns, tiaras, and more. The entire shop was decorated with Xin's work. Tenten did some metalsmithing in the back to make some parts and Karui ordered the parts and made sure Xin left her desk now and then. Karui switched between the café and the jewelry shop when the café got particularly busy. Karui also managed the front of the store while Tenten and Xin did their thing in the back making new pieces or replenishing purchased stock.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karui, Aia, Sadara, Tori, Shira, Xin and their two other friends Temari Sabaku and Nikita Fuma had all gone in on equal partnerships after high school and opened the café and the jewelry shop altogether. They split the profits and tips equally between them and never had to hire outside staff. They all paid for supplies equally and earned profits equally. Everyone's name was on the license and everyone worked hard on the businesses. There were some hiccups however, Temari couldn't work at the shops since she lived over in Sunagakure and Nikita was too busy with work. She had already finished college and instead had an actual job as a mortician at the local hospital, which is where she was most of the time. Even though both Nikita and Temari couldn't be there, they were easy to contact so they put in their parts as well.

"I'm ready for this day to be done. I'm tired already and I haven't even been to the gym yet!" Karui said pouring the three of them large cups of coffee. Each of the girls took a cup. Xin immediately poured a large amount of creamer in her coffee.

"It's only 10:57am. We haven't even opened yet. Speaking of which, Tenten, could you go flip the sign and open us?" Xin asked sipping the hot beverage in her hands. Tenten put down her coffee and walked up to the front with a heavy sigh. Xin heard her unlock the door and flip the sign to open. Tenten walked to the back and looked at Karui.

"Someone's here for an order pick up. Something about a crystal engagement ring?" Tenten said taking her coffee in her hands again. Karui put her coffee down and walked up to the front to deal with the customer. Xin looked at her desk for a moment and sat down. She was sure it would be a long day.


End file.
